


Under the Blade [Vid]

by LadySilver



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fandom Days of Yore, Fanvid, Gen, Made from VHS tapes, Made on a VCR, My Fandom History, Throwback Fandom, Video, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-31
Updated: 1999-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of the life-of-violence the Immortals live.</p><p>"A wink of steel, a flash of light / You know you're not going home tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Blade [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Near as I can remember, this was made circa 1999 using a Sony editing VCR and my off-air tapes of the show. It took about 120 hours to make and was my first (and last) collaborative vid project with a person I'm still friends with today, but who is no longer in fandom. I remember having a great time making this. I also remember learning from this project to never make a vid with a song you like, because after so many hours listening to it, you won't like it anymore. I have not kept up with vidding or vid technology, so I look at this piece as a fandom crossroads.

**Music:** Under the Blade  
 **Artist:** Twisted Sister  
 **Run-time:** 1:59

[Under the Blade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1UFFOuyni8&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
